Hermione's Surprise
by Lara Hillins
Summary: It's approaching Hermione and Ron's wedding anniversary and something is strange. The children are behaving themselves without argument and Ron and Harry were acting more nicely than usual. She couldn't tell what was behind it all.


They'd been acting really well all week and it unnerved Hermione. Hugo and Rose were never as good as they had been usually. Even Ron and Harry were being nicer to her than normal, although she hadn't had the chance to visit Ginny all week because Harry had excuses like, she was ill and now James had gotten ill after her and it was best to stay away. There was something strange about the week and Hermione wanted to know. It couldn't just be her birthday that had caused them to act so differently, surely it couldn't be because even her thirtieth birthday hadn't achieved such a reaction.

Now it was her birthday and Hermione hadn't seen anyone other than her husband all morning. He'd even woken her up with a wonderful cooked breakfast, telling her that she didn't need to worry about anything because they had the day off work. "Ron, please, what's going on already? This week has been strange enough although wonderful so what's happening?" Hermione asked, eating her breakfast slowly and barely noticing that there was one solitary present on the end of her bed.

"We're giving you the birthday you deserve Hermione, so just relax and let me take the lead for once," was Ron's reply as he took her plate away once she had finished. "Now here's a present from me, Happy Birthday Love."

Still wondering what was happening Hermione opened the present to find a wonderful, beautiful dress of periwinkle blue and cream. The fabric was soft silk and the design was simple with few thrills. It would show her figure off perfectly in its soft folds.

"Oh, Ron it's beautiful." She gasped, standing up to hold the dress against her body as she looked into the mirror.

"I want you to wear it this afternoon. We have plans, so Ginny will come to help you with your hair and make-up in a while." Ron said softly, watching her and knowing that he was doing the right thing.

Hermione bit her lip then, worrying about her children. "But where are Hugo and Rose? I haven't seen them all morning. Are they involved in the plans?"

"Shush, they're fine. Luna is looking after the five children with Neville. You don't need to worry about anything." Ron's voice was soothing and just made Hermione relax and enjoy their few hours of peace before Ginny knocked on the door.

"You'll see me soon love, just let Ginny get you ready." Ron said, kissing his wife before disapparating.

Ginny laughed. "You know it could be worse Hermione. He could have left me with the kids and asked Luna to do your hair and make-up. Now I want you to just relax and stop worrying about what we have planned." She said, getting out only a very small amount of make-up and no hair product at all to Hermione's surprise.

It was only a couple of hours later that Hermione left her house for the first time today, almost completely relaxed, yet still wondering where her children where. Ginny had changed into a dress of dark blue before she took Hermione on sidelong apparation.

They arrived outside the burrow in a marquee. If Hermione had had two weddings the second would have been set just like the marquee was then, but she'd married Ron in a church with her mum and dad with her. They were nowhere to be seen today.

Ron rushed over and was down on one knee before Hermione, with their children either side of him in moments. "Hermione, when you married me ten years ago you made me the happiest man in the world, and since then we've had two wonderful children and enjoyed the peaceful, hectic lives of a family. Today on your 33rd birthday, two months and 9 days before our 10 year anniversary will you do me the honour of renewing our vows and blessing our family with our children?"

"Please Mummy, Get the blessing on the family done." Rose cried, jumping up happily, in what Hermione only just noticed was a light blue dress which matched hers.

Hermione just looked down at her family with tears in her eyes, "This is what you've been doing all week? It's just wonderful. I love you Ron. Now get up, we have vows to renew."

Ron got up, picking Hugo up at the same time, pulling Hermione and Rose into a tight hug, only letting them go when he heard Harry come up behind him.

"You need to get to the Alter Ron, with Hugo. Rose and I will stay with Hermione until Ginny, Luna and Lily come over." Harry laughed, shooing Ron away. "You're still in for some fun Hermione, But I hope you don't mind me walking you down the aisle."

"This isn't a dream is it? Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Hermione could only mutter, as she walked down the aisle, Lily and Rose throwing petals ahead of her, Luna and Ginny walking behind her holding lilies.

"If it was a dream, don't you think I'd be in a dark blue dress like Ginny's instead of my pale yellow dress." Luna suggested, but her dress just seemed to fit in with the scene.

There was only one change to their vows as they renewed them. Whenever they would have refered souly to the other as 'you' it was changed to 'you and our family' and 'as long as we all shall live' was adapted at the end.


End file.
